Turfs
Turfs are floor and ground tile items. They can be dug up with a Pitchfork and used for decoration or fuel. Turfs can fuel all structures except the Night Light. Turfs cannot be used to fertilize plants. Turfs generally don't affect Mobs except: * Some birds only land on certain turfs and certain seasons. * BFB cannot land on deep rainforest and gas rainforest turfs because they have a canopy. It cannot land on all kinds of turfs in the Pig City, either. * Spider nests create a special turf called Sticky Webbing, which slows the player and some Mobs down. Roads and Trails are not turfs and cannot be moved. Surface Turfs Don't Starve, its Reign of Giants ''DLC and ''Don't Starve Together, and have almost the same surface and cave turfs. Cave Turfs If the player digs up a Runic Turf, it will be destroyed. Craftable Turfs Craftable turfs can be crafted or found in set pieces. Cobblestones gives the player 30% faster movement. Scaled Flooring reduces heat. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Puddles cannot spawn on craftable turfs but they can still flood them. ''Shipwrecked'' Turfs Coffee Plant and Elephant Cactus can only be planted on ashy, magma, or volcanic turfs, but they can grow on any turf after they have been planted. Hamlet Turfs Nettle can be planted on any turf, but they can only grow on dense or deep rainforest turfs. The player cannot use a Pitchfork to dig up deep rainforest and gas rainforest turfs. Pitchfork will lose all of its durability if the player try to dig up gas rainfores turfs. Stone Road Turf gives the player 30% faster movement. Stone Road Turf, Flat Stone Turf and Lawn Turf prevents BFB from landing. Priority Turfs with higher priority or "dominance" will partly cover other turfs. For example, a Carpeted Flooring turf will always partly cover a Checkerboard Flooring turf when they are next to each other. Turf priority is purely aesthetic. The following list starts with the highest priority turf, going to the lowest priority turf. Don't Starve *Beard Hair *Carpeted Flooring *Snakeskin Rug *Checkerboard Flooring *Wooden Flooring *Stone Road Turf *Lawn Turf *Flat Stone Turf *Cultivated Turf *Rainforest Turf *Wild Plains Turf *Painted Sand Turf *Mud Turf *Cave Rock Turf *Slimey Turf *Fungal Turf (Green) *Fungal Turf (Red) *Fungal Turf (Blue) *Guano Turf *Meadow Turf *Tidal Marsh Turf *Magma Turf *Jungle Turf *Ashy Turf *Volcano Turf *Sandy Turf *Deciduous Turf *Barren (no Turf) *Grass Turf *Forest Turf *Savanna Turf *Rocky Turf *Marsh Turf *Cobblestones *Beach (no Turf in a world) Don't Starve Together *Carpeted Flooring *Checkered Flooring *Wooden Flooring *Scaled Flooring *Moon Crater Turf *Mud Turf *Cave Rock Turf *Slimy Turf *Fungal Turf (Green) *Fungal Turf (Red) *Fungal Turf (Blue) *Guano Turf *Sandy Turf *Deciduous Turf *Barren (no Turf) *Grass Turf *Forest Turf *Savanna Turf *Rocky Turf *Marsh Turf *Rocky Beach Turf *Cobblestones Trivia * Turf used to be dug up with a Shovel. * In the Hamlet DLC, Deep Rainforest Turf and Gas Rainforest Turf can be obtained using the Console. Their spawn codes are "turf_deeprainforest" and "turf_gasjungle" respectively. Gallery Turf!.jpg|Turfs as seen in the poster for the Turf! update. es:Suelo ru:Дёрн Category:Items Category:Fuel Category:Flammable Objects